


birthdays

by ineedhelpwithmylifern



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Ninjago 10th Anniversary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28758045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedhelpwithmylifern/pseuds/ineedhelpwithmylifern
Summary: Two birthdays, ten years apart.Jay loves his family.
Relationships: Ed Walker & Jay Walker, Edna Walker & Jay Walker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	birthdays

**Author's Note:**

> I WROTE THIS IN 10 MINUTES????
> 
> Anyway ninjago has been such a big part of my life and I'm happy it's reaching 10 years today!!!!! Happ BORTH ninja goes
> 
> Also yes Jay starts as 10 and ends at 20 in this fic. I dont understand how it would fit into the timeline entirely but like :))))

Jay grinned as his parents walked out with the cake, a large 10 painted out over the top. His two missing front teeth showed as he tried to stop himself from jumping out of his seat.

They sang happy birthday to him, a tradition.

His mom always made a cake from scratch and his father would decorate it. Hours were spent on this special day.

Afterwards, they would spend time in the junkyard, working on little projects and trinkets- maybe they would have made something special for him.

They placed down the cake in front of him and sat down on each side of him.

Jay blew out the candles.

He loved his family.

* * *

Jay stands in front of the gates to the junkyard, waiting for his parents to let him in.

He rocks on his heels- the others had all been busy today on his birthday, of all times, but at least his family would be able to be with him.

He holds his breath as the door opens-

And nobody is there.

He releases that breath, almost dejectedly, before walking into the place of his childhood. Even if he was adopted, his parents were always there for him, always in his life.

He rounds the corner and finds the picnic table is decorated with balloons and streamers, and a tablecloth and everything.

All of his friends are there. Kai, and Nya, and Cole, and Lloyd, and Zane. They're all there.

There's a chair at the end of the table they beckon him towards. Was this what they were busy with?

He sits down and they talk for a bit, before his parents walk out with the most beautiful cake- a 20 laid out on the top of it.

He grins wider than ever, and he's sung to, and he blows out the candles, and then they dig in.

As a family.

Soon after, his father will ready to show off the new gift- something he's been working on for a long time.

As Jay looks around the table, at his parents, his friends, he feels like nothing could be better.

He loves his family.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!! Check out my [Tumblr](https://nalanoola.tumblr.com)!!!!


End file.
